A Night to Remember, Or not
by FourTris4466
Summary: What will happen when a very drunk Tris has a one night stand with someone? Will there be any more Fourtris? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This** **takes** **place** **after** **initiation so Al is dead. Enjoy! ~ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣ**ⓔ**ⓡ 1⃣~**

Tris POV

So I am in Christina's room getting ready for who knows what. Chris has put me in a white crop top with "Drunk in Love" written on it in bright pink letters. I am also wearing bright pink high-waisted shorts and black combat boots. Chris is wearing a black crop top that says "I'm so fancy" written in bright green letters. She pairs it with white high-waisted shorts and bright green flats.

"Come on Tris time to go!" I hear Chris yell.

"I don't even know where we are going!" I reply.

"Just shut up and walk!"

"Whatever Chris."

We arrive at Uriah's apartment and knock on the door. The door opens and i am instantly hit with the aroma of alcohol. This can't be good.

I suddenly hear the words "sit down Tris!" I then realize that Chris, Will, Tobias, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna are all sitting in a circle with shot glasses in front of them. I sit down next to Tobias and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"What are we playing?" I curiously ask.

"Never have I ever. Someone says something that they have never done before and if you have done it you have to take a shot of vodka."

"Now that the stiff is filled in, i'll go first." yells Uriah. "Never have I ever kissed Four."

Zeke and I take a shot...wait Zeke?!

"Explain" I say to Zeke.

"Okay so Four and I were at a party and i was a little drunk..." I eye him "okay a lot drunk. We were both on the dance floor with no girls. I thought that Four was a girl so I kissed him. But then he pushed me off of him...then I puked on his shirt."

All of a sudden everybody bursts into laughter... all except for Zeke and Four.

"Hey in my defense it was dark in there and i didn't see him coming."

"So now that that was hilariously settled, never have I ever been drunk." I say.

Everyone takes a shot except for Marlene. Marlene leans over to give me a high five but she misses and falls onto Uriah's lap.

"Never have I ever stolen a Starbucks drink from a white girl," she says while stifling a laugh.

Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias all take a shot.

"At a sleepover one night a random person called us and said they would post an emberasing video of all of us dancing to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" on the internet if we didn't steal Starbucks from a white girl."

Chris, Lynn, Marlene, and I all start hysterically laughing.

"Funny...story...that was us...who called...you" I say in between fits of laughter.

"WHAT?!" Zeke, Uriah, and Four all say in unison. "I still have scars from that!" Adds Zeke.

"Whatever. It was hilarious!" Chris states.

"Okay i'll go. Never have i ever...done it..." says will. He wiggles his eyebrows.

Everyone takes a shot except for me Chris and Four.

"At a sleepover one night a random person called us and said they would post an emberasing video of all of us dancing to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" on the internet if we didn't steal Starbucks from a white girl."

Chris, Lynn, Marlene, and I all start hysterically laughing.

"Funny...story...that was us...who called...you" I say in between fits of laughter.

"WHAT?!" Zeke, Uriah, and Four all say in unison. "I still have scars from that!" Adds Zeke.

"Whatever. It was hilarious!" Chris states.

"Okay i'll go. Never have i ever...done it..." says will. He wiggles his eyebrows.

Everyone takes a shot except for me Chris and Four.

21 questions and 13 shots later Four and I decide to head to his apartment. By this time i am really drunk and I don't know what i am doing. Needless to say we were very busy that night. I woke up around 2 am and decided to put some clothes on and roam the halls. I am still very drunk and fall five minutes later. I expect to hit the ground but instead someone catches me. I look up and am surprised at who I see.

I wake up with a massive headache. I look at the clock and it says 11:56 am. It's only then that I realize I am in an unfamiliar bed. I roll over and meet eyes with the one and only Peter Hayes.

ℋᎾℙℰ ᎽᎾU ℰℕᎫᎾᎽℰⅅ! ℙℒℰᎯЅℰ ℂᎾℳℳℰℕᏆ Ꭿℕⅅ ℒℰᏆ ℳℰ ᏦℕᎾᏇ ℐℱ ℐ ЅℋᎾUℒⅅ ℂᎾℕᏆℐℕUℰ!

XᎾXᎾ


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this one is a little shorter. This chapter was hard to write because we didn't know how Tobias should react! Please follow, fav, and comment what you think! Hope you enjoy!**

ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ 2⃣

Tris POV

I don't remember what happened last night but why the heck am I in Peter's bed?! Did something happen last night?!

"Peter! What is going on?!"

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" he asks me.

"I don't remember anything. I was drunk last night" I reply.

As he explains what happened, all of my memories come flooding back.

~Time Lapse~

Tobias/Four POV

As I walk into the cafeteria, I notice Tris is already there talking to all of our gang. That's odd. We usually walk here together.

"Hey Tris!" I say as I walk up to the table.

"Hey Four!" she says nervously.

I lean over to kiss her but she leans away.

"Tris, what's the matter?" I ask her curiously.

"Nothing!" she says while biting the inside of her cheek. She's lying! She always bites the inside of her cheek when she is lying!

"Tris you're lying!"

"No i'm not!" she retorts defensively.

"Yes you are! You always bite the inside of your cheek when you have something to hide."

Tris sucks in a deep breath of air.

"Four, we need to talk." she tells me.

We get up and walk out of the cafeteria. As we walk away I hear Christina mutter "uh oh...trouble in Paradise."

Tris POV

When Tobias catches me in my lie I decide I should probably tell him. We head to Tobias' apartment. The whole walk there I am shaking with nervousness. When we reach his apartment, I tell him to sit on the bed and I stand in front of him.

"Okay...Tobias. I know you aren't going to like what I am about to tell you."

"Oh God Tris what happened. You are making me nervous."

All of a sudden I burst into tears.

"I am just going to come right out and say it. Last night after our special "time" I was still really drunk and I stupidly decided to roam the halls. As I was walking I fell but someone caught me. One thing led to another and I woke up next to Peter."

"Wait so you slept with Peter?!"

"Yes but I was drunk!" I retort.

He turns his head and exhales loudly and suddenly say "get out"

So I obey his orders. When I get home I sink to my knees. "What have I done?"

**Please fav, follow, and comment to tell us what you think. **

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ 3⃣

ЅᎾℛℛᎽ ℐᏆ ℋᎯЅ ℬℰℰℕ ЅᎾ ℒᎾℕᎶ! ℳᎾℛℰ ЅᎾᎾℕ! ℐ ℙℛᎾℳℐЅℰ! ℙℒℰᎯЅℰ ℱᎾℒℒᎾᏇ Ꭿℕⅅ ℱᎯᏉ Ꭿℕⅅ ℛℰᏉℐℰᏇ!

Tris POV

The next morning I wake up and lay in my bed to ponder what was going to happen in my relationship with Tobias. Will he forgive me? Will he break up with me? After a while I decide to get my day started. I walk to the bathroom, look in the mirror, and am astonished to see what is staring back at me. My eyes are all red and puffy and I have bags under my eyes! Its like I haven't slept in a week! After 35 minutes of making myself look presentable, I drag myself down to the cafeteria. When I open the door I see all of my friends sitting in our usual spot, including Tobias. When I look closer I realize that they are all screaming at Peter.

"GUYS! Whats going on?!" I say after running up to my table.

"Peter wont freakin leave and he is getting on our last nerve" Uriah.

I examine the area and see that Peter is sitting in MY chair! Oh its on now!

"Peter what the heck are you doing in my chair?!"

"I thought we were a thing now babe." At this comment Tobias balls his hands into a fist. Does he still care about me?!

"First of all Peter, you knew I was drunk and you took advantage of me! You are the grossest human being I have ever laid eyes on. Second of all, we are NOT a thing! Never have been never will be! I am not interested in you you are a sleezebag and I hate you so much. GET OUT OF MY SEAT!"

"First of all, HARSH! And second of all, what if I don't get up babe?"

"THATS IT!" I pick Peter up by his shirt. "NEVER CALL ME BABE AGAIN! GOT IT?" He nods in terror.

"Good. Leave." He gets up and walks away.

"Wow Tris. I didn't know you had that in you!" gapes Uriah

"People seem to underestimate my character" I reply.

I sit down in my seat and Tobias scoots his chair away from mine. What the heck?!

"Whoa whats wrong with you two?!" Christina asks.

Tobias looks at me. What is he thinking about? As I examine his face I realize that it is filled with anger and sadness. Crap. I totally ruined us.

"Tris would you like to explain what a traitor, idiot, moron you have been the last couple of days." Tobias asks?

This comment stings. All of a sudden I run away crying. That comment was too much for me. The love of my life just freakin criticized my character.

As I run away I hear chairs squeaking and someone say "what the heck was that Four?!"

When I get to the hallway I sink to my knees and sob. I hear footsteps coming my way. When I look up I see Christina, Marlene, and Shauna looking at me with worried expressions.

"Tris whats wrong? Why would Four say that?" Christina says as she bends down next to me. The others follow her lead and squat too.

"I made a horrible mistake and I cant take it back," I say in between tears.

"What did you do?" Marlene and Shauna ask in unison.

"I...I...slept with Peter!"

"WHAT?!" They all shout.

"It was a drunken mistake. I am so scared he wont forgive me."

"Tris, its okay. Four will forgive you. He is just in shock right now" says Shauna as she rubs my back.

"Thanks for helping me guys. I feel a lot better! All of a sudden i hear footsteps and they stop in front of my. I recognize those shoes...they are Tobias'

"Tris can we talk?" He asks me

"Why so you can make me feel worse about this situation? I'm good" I retort.

"Tris. Come on"

I stand up. "Four why would you say something like that. You crushed my heart by saying all of those things to me"

"I know. I am sorry. All that stuff slipped out and I didnt mean it. I love you with all my heart but I dont know if I am going to be able to forgive you for you cheating on me.

And with that he walks away.

Crap.

ℋᎾℙℰ ᎽᎾU ℰℕᎫᎾᎽℰⅅ! ℙℒℰᎯЅℰ ℱᎾℒℒᎾᏇ Ꭿℕⅅ ℱᎯᏉ Ꭿℕⅅ ℛℰᏉℐℰᏇ!


	4. Chapter 4

ЅᎾℛℛᎽ ℐᏆЅ ЅᎾ ЅℋᎾℛᏆ. ⅅℐⅅℕᏆ ℋᎯᏉℰ ᏆℋᎯᏆ ℳUℂℋ ⅅℰᏆᎯℐℒ ᏆᎾ ℙUᏆ ℐℕᏆᎾℕᏆℋℐЅ ℂℋᎯℙᏆℰℛ.

ⓒⓗⓐⓟⓣⓔⓡ 4⃣

Tris POV

It has been a week. A week since a made the most horrible decision of my life. And things are preparing to get worse.

"Tris are you done yet?" Christina anxiously asks.

"I think so" I yell back.

I look down and see my worst nightmare.

A pink plus.

My heart skips a beat. I'm pregnant? Oh. My. God. What am I supposed to do now? How will I take care of this baby without Tobias. Oh my God. Whose baby is it?!

I slowly walk out of the bathroom, tears threatening to spill.

"Well?" She asks me

"I'm pregnant."

I just burst into tears. Christina runs over to me and comforts me. She is such a good friend. She whispers soothing thoughts into my ears.

I wipe my tears "I love you so much Chris."

"I love you too Tris. I will always be here for you and I will ALWAYS be your best friend"

How am I going to break this news to Tobias.

Tobias POV

At dinner tonight Tris is acting weird. We havent spoken all week but this is the first time she has acted like this. I wonder what is the matter with her. Should I speak to her?

Tris POV

Tobias is staring at me. Why? He is getting pretty creepy. I open my mouth to say something to the group when all of a sudden I hear someone walk up behind me. I turn around. Please dont be...

"Peter" I say through clenched teeth

"Sup Tris"

"Why are you here?" I ask him

"I recorded a little video earlier that I thought your precious little Four should hear"

Is he talking about...oh my God he is! I cant let Tobias find out in this way. I look at Chris. She is dumbfounded.

"How did you hear me?"

"I was walking down the hall and I heard Christina yelling if you were done yet. I was intrigued, walked over to your door, and saw that it was open. I felt it was about to get juicy so I whipped out my phone and recorded it."

"You jerk! That was a private conversation!" I scream at Peter!

"Well it could be mine so I have a right to listen!" retorts Peter.

At this point the whole cafeteria is in silence.

"Tris what is he talking about?" questions Tobias.

"One sec" I tell him.

I turn around to see Peter smirking at me. All of a sudden I feel my first going into his face. He crumples to the ground clutching his face.

"AND THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A STALKER!" I yell at him

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see the prettiest pair of blue eyes on the earth.

"Tris I think we need to talk." Tobias says.

He grabs my hand and leads me into the hallway. When he touches my hand it sends electricity through my veins. I hope he takes this news well.

"Okay what was Peter talking about."

I look down scared about what I am about to say

He lifts my chin up and says "Tris it's okay. You can tell me."

Okay here it goes.

"Tobias, I'm pregnant"

~Cliffhanger! How do you think Tobias will react? Let me kniw in the comments! Follow and fav!~


	5. Chapter 5

~Sorry for the long wait. TWO chapters today because you guys are so patient~

Tobias POV

"Tris you're pregnant?! That's awesome"

"Yeah but there is a problem...it could possibly be someone elses"

"WHAT?! You cheated on me?!" I cant believe this. I want to cry but I cant in front of her.

"Just let me explain.." and she explains the whole story. Im pissed.

"Listen let's take Peter to go get a DNA test." She suggests

"okay"

On the way, we pass Peter. I grab him by the collar and drag him with us and explain everything. When we get there we have to wait for 20 minutes till we all get called to the back. She takes some samples of the baby's DNA and Tris's and says she will be right back with the results. Since Tris is Divergent she can get her results before the baby is born and really fast.

"Are you ready to get the results?"

We nod.

"Okay. The baby is Peter's.

Tris POV

Did I hear her right? Did she say Peter's baby?

"Ill give you two some time alone" she begins to walk out "Peter come with me"

"What if I dont wan..."

"GET OUT!" Tobias and I say in unison.

"Tobias..."

"Tris...just dont. I was going to forgive you but now that this baby is Peter's I cant. I cant forgive the fact that you cheated on me. Im sorry Tris..."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

He nods and walks out. I sob. I sit there and sob for who knows how long. I am pregnant at 17 and my boyfriend just dumped me. I sprint back to my apartment and decide I should call Christina.

"Hey gurl" I hear a voice say in the third ring

"Chris..." I sniffle.

"Tris Ill be right over!"

Literally two seconds later she shows up at my door since she lives across the hall.

"OH MY GOD TRIS WHATS WRONG?!" she screams in my ear

"I...I...I'm...pregnant"

"OMG Tris this is amazing! Why are you upset?"

"Its not Four's" I sob.

"Omg you cheated on Four?! How could you?!"

"Chris I WAS DRUNK"

"Huh?" she asks clearly confused.

I tell her the whole story leaving out the part about Tobia

Tris POV

Did I hear her right? Did she say Peter's baby?

"Ill give you two some time alone" she begins to walk out "Peter come with me"

"What if I dont wan..."

"GET OUT!" Tobias and I say in unison.

"Tobias..."

"Tris...just dont. I was going to forgive you but now that this baby is Peter's I cant. I cant forgive the fact that you cheated on me. Im sorry Tris..."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

He nods and walks out. I sob. I sit there and sob for who knows how long. I am pregnant at 17 and my boyfriend just dumped me. I sprint back to my apartment and decide I should call Christina.

"Hey gurl" I hear a voice say in the third ring

"Chris..." I sniffle.

"Tris Ill be right over!"

Literally two seconds later she shows up at my door since she lives across the hall.

"OH MY GOD TRIS WHATS WRONG?!" she screams in my ear

"The baby is Peter's." I sob while she rubs my back.

"Tris itll be okay. Im sure Tobias will be understanding"

"Thats the thing...Tobias dumped me"

"OMG THAT SSHOLE!"

After a little but of crying I make a decision.

"We need a girls night" I state

"YES! Hey you should invite Andrea, Lauren, and Jenn!" (AN:If you dont know who they are they are famous youtubers that I love)

Two hours later there is a knock on the door. I open the door and am greeted by three people attacking me.

"OMG Tris, Chris! We havent seen you in forever! Hows the hunky boyfriend of yours?!" Andrea says

"Ladies, sit down. I have a long story to tell"

I tell them the story and start to cry at the end.

"Aw Tris I am so sorry!" Jenn says

They all hug me while I cry a little more. When I wipe my eyes I say...

"Okay enough of this crap Four needs to pay!"

"AGREED!" All the

"OMG LETS MAKE A YOUTUBE VIDEO!" Lauren says

"YES! Ill text Kian to drop off my camera."

(AN: I will make them a couple in this if I want to. They are my biggest youtube ship)

As she is texting him, I come up with a master plan to get my boyfriend back.

Sorry this chapter upsets you. Follow, Review, and Favorite


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

~Tris POV~

When Kian Lawley gets here to give Andrea her camera and lights...he surprises me with Connor Franta, JC Caylen, and Ricky Dillon.

"Andrea called me and told me your plan and also mentioned that we are his favorite youtubers and he watches us on O2L." Kian says

"I think it's about time for a new O2L video to go viral." I say

"One viral video coming up" Ricky said.

After the lights and camera are set up, we start.

"What's up O2L! JC here. And with me I have some very special guests. You already know Kian, Ricky, Andrea, Jennxpenn and Lauren. But these girls are Tris Prior and Christina.

"Hey guys!" Everyone shouts.

"So this is going to be a special type of video. See Tris over here" (he points to me) "recently got into a fight with her boyfriend and he dumped her. How lame is that?"

"He is an sshole for not listening to Tris and being understanding." Andrea adds.

"So Tris here has a little song she wants to sing to him." Kian says.

Everyone clears off the screen.

"Sing pretty!" Lauren and Jenn say.

"Dont screw up" said Kian.

"Jump off a tall building" I say to Kian. Everybody laughs.

"Okay so this song is dedicated to Four. I still love you and I always will. Forever and always remember?"

And with that I start singing.

Come on skinny love just last the year,

Pour a little salt we were never here,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.

Tell my love to wreck it all,

Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Right in the moment this order's tall.

And I told you to be patient,

And I told you to be fine,

And I told you to be balanced,

And I told you to be kind,

And in the morning I'll be with you,

But it will be a different kind,

'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,

And you'll be owning all the fines.

Come on skinny love, what happened here?

Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.

And I told you to be patient,

And I told you to be fine,

And I told you to be balanced,

And I told you to be kind,

And now all your love is wasted,

Then who the hell was I?

'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,

And at the end of all your lines.

Who will love you?

Who will fight?

And who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.

I start to tear up at the end.

Everyone starts clapping.

"Well thats it guys. Ill see all you beautiful peoplenext Thursday!" And we all cover the camera lense with our hands.

"Tris you told me you could sing but you never told me you were AMAZING" Lauren said

"Yeah Tris! That was amazing" Jenn said.

"Thanks guys." I said

"And now for the last part of our plan...post the video!" Andrea says.

"Already on it" shouts JC from the other room!

He walks back in. "Posted it" he said!

"Four is gonna freak" Kian says

We all high five and wait fir his reaction.

~Four POV~

I am laying in my bed on my computer when I get an alert saying JC's new O2L video is up! YES! Something to get my mind off of the break up. I open the video it is titled...A Message To A Certain Someone. It looks like someone singing but the face of the girl is blocked out. I click on the video and start watching. All of a sudden I see Tris and Christina's face along with my favorite O2L members and my favorite girl youtubers.

JC starts talking so I listen. when he gets to this part I really start listening...

"So this is going to be a special type of video. See Tris over here" (he points to her)"recently got into a fight with her boyfriend and he dumped her. How lame is that?"

Oh no. He keeps talking and then he says that Tris is going to sing a song dedicated to me. Everyone clears the screen.

Then she says..."Okay so this song is dedicated to Four. I still love you and I always will. Forever and always remember?"

Oh no. She said my name. People are going to hate me. But then she starts singing with her beautiful voice. I listen to the lyrics and really contemplate what they say.

When the video is over I check to see how long ago it was posted and how many views it has.

It was posted 10 minutes ago and already has 3,000 views. I check and see all the comments. A lot are complementing Tris on her looks and her singing. But most are filled with hate towards me.

On the ones that talk about Tris I feel something in my chest. Am I jealous?

Follow, Favorite, and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias POV

I have no idea what to do?! Everybody hates me. The only people who will talk to me is Uriah and Zeke. They are at my apartment right now talking about the video.

"Dude what are you gonna do?!" Zeke asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I honestly don't know"

"She said she still loved you! GET BACK WITH HER DUDE! We all know you still love her too." Uriah states.

"She's pregnant with Peter's kid Uriah! I can't take care of Peter's kid! I'm supposed to be the father of Tris' kids not him!"

"Dude so what?! She was drunk and it was a mistake. You are happiest when you are dating her! I love you man but you ate an idiot if you don't take her back"

"Plus someone will probably try to get with her!" Uriah says.

"You guys are right. Someone is going to try something on her! I cant let that happen!"

I gotta act fast.

"Gotta go guys! Let yourselves out!" I yell as I run out the door.

"Use protection!" Uriah yells.

"SHUT UP URIAH" I yell from half way down the hall way.

"MAKE ME!" He shouts back.

He is such an idiot sometimes.

I walk down the hall knowing that when I go back to my apartment Tris will be mine. When I finally make it to her door I wipe off my hands on my jeans and knock on the door. I am determined to get her back.

She opens the door and her eyes are filled with shock.

"What are you doing here?!" She asks.

"Forever and always" I reply.

At this her eyes well up with tears and she comes running towards me. She embraces me and it feels so good to have her back in my arms.

"I missed you so much." She says.

"I missed you too. I love you so much." I say.

"I love you too" She says

"Wanna go out to dinner?" I ask her.

"Of course!" She replies.

"Crap. I forgot my wallet. Meet me at my apartment in 10 minutes."

"Okay. See you then."

I walk back to my apartment to get my wallet. I quickly comb through my hair. I am about to walk out the door when I hear a loud scream.

"TOBIAS!" I hear Tris scream

Oh crap


	8. Chapter 8

Tris POV

Im sooo excited that Tobias and I are back together. I go to my room and get ready. I put on a tribal crop top with white booty shorts. I do m my natural make up and brush my hair. Its been 5 minutes since he left so I think that was enough time for him to get his wallet. I grab my purse and head out the door. As I am walking down the hallway I hear suspicious noises...but I just brush it off. l turn the corner and am met with the fugly face of the one and only Peter Hayes.

"What the hell do you want Peter."

I spit at him

"I want to talk to you about how we are gonna raise our baby" he replies.

"You are not coming any where near my baby. Do you understand?! I am raising this baby with Tobias and there is nothing you can do about it." I tell him.

"Fine. Have it you way."

After he says me he punches me in my stomach. I scream as loud as I can. I feel something wet in between my legs. Oh no. I think I am losing the baby.

"TOBIAS!" I scream desperate for help. After this Peter punches me in the temple and all I see is black.

Tobias POV

I run as loud as I can to where I heard Tris call my name. When I round the corner I see Tris laying down on the ground with a pool of blood around her.

"TRIS!" I run to her. Oh my God. What happened to her. I need to get her to the hospital fast. Just then Uriah comes around the corner.

"OH MY GOD. WHAT HAPPENED?!" He screams

"I dont know but just help me get her to the hospital.

By now there us a large crowd around us all gasping. I hear another loud scream.

"TRIS!" I hear Christina scream. "You guys take her to the hospital and I'll round up all our friends and meet you there."

We take her up in our arms and run to the hospital. I just got her back I cant lose her.

When we get to the hospital I yell for a doctor. When they get there they rushed her back to a room. Just then all my friends rush in.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO TRIS?!" Christina yells.

"I dont know. But I am determined to find out"


End file.
